


凡今之人

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [64]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/M, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 赵普单性转，玩梗作。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 1





	凡今之人

后周大将赵匡胤奉皇命攻打南唐滁州，大败，聚集残兵于清流关下。他问计于部属，有一人说：“听闻附近村中有位女学究，才智过人，医卜星相无所不通。将军何不前往访之？”  
赵匡胤便整顿衣冠，似刘玄德三顾茅庐一般，到村中私塾拜见。那妇人自在堂上讲书，听耳边喜鹊一声叫，知道是贵人来也，就转脸一望。赵匡胤瞅着她山眉水目，冰姿玉容，霎时间魂飞天外。  
那妇人抿唇一笑，礼道：“将军来此，妾候久矣。可是为滁州之事而来？”  
赵匡胤答：“正是，请先生指教。”  
那妇人说：“妾正巧知道清流关后一道小径，可直抵滁州城下，攻其不备，破之必矣。若将军允妾一事，甘愿亲为向导。”  
赵匡胤问：“何事？”  
那妇人颊飞彤云，颈垂绛树，嗫嚅道：“将军英武，诚良人也。愿托终身，以奉枕席。”

赵匡胤大喜过望，又恐她无事献殷勤，故意说：“赵某早已娶妻，此事休提。”  
那妇人笑道：“好男儿三妻四妾，便为侧室，亦所甘心。”  
赵匡胤只觉心荡神驰，又问：“你叫什么？”  
那妇人答：“妾亦姓赵，单名一个普天之下的普字。”  
赵匡胤“啊”了一声，忙道：“你姓赵，我也姓赵。同姓不婚，这可不好。”  
赵普嗤道：“将军行伍之人，缘何学措大迂腐。鲁昭公娶吴孟子，有何不可？”  
赵匡胤并不知甚么鲁昭公与吴孟子，只见赵普恼了，忙拉着她的手道：“甚好，甚好。你跟了我，我定不负你。”  
当下赵普便为军前导，引得周兵下了滁州。赵匡胤三纵三擒唐将皇甫晖，终讨平之。战阵诸般细节，恕在下略过不提。

单表这日向晚，赵匡胤搂着赵普进了中军大帐，一时间：  
干。  
坤地，乾天。  
剑脊摇，花枝颤。  
韦陀挥杵，观音坐莲。  
飞鸟投芳林，怒潮打崖岸。  
夏姬放龙东海，魏武归马南山。  
伏枥仍存万里心，枕前发尽千般愿。

究竟赵太祖在那脸红耳热之际，或是无意，或是有心，打下多少空头包票，难以尽考。只后来王荆文公有诗二首记其事，其一曰：  
槿花朝开暮还坠，妾身与花宁独异。忆昔相逢已中年，我虽后至却占先。感君绸缪逐君去，成君家计良辛苦。人事反复那能知，谗言入耳须臾离。嫁时罗衣且更著，如今始悟君难托。君难托，妾找别人续旧约。  
其二曰：  
忠献再嫁与太宗，当年改元号太平。含情欲语独无处，黄金台下忽然惊。归来却怪丹青手，入眼御容几曾有。殿上新帝石榴裙，冢中旧君桑落酒。哥恩自浅弟恩深，人生乐在相知心。可怜淮南已沦没，尚有皓月留至今。  
故知负人者人恒负之，不可不慎。备录于此，以博贤君子一笑。  
欲知后事如何，且听下回分解。


End file.
